Stitched Up In Love
by Ai Shiranui
Summary: Houka has been watching Iori for years, what will he do when Satsuki finally sets the two nerds up? Will this been the unpicking of clothes or the Stitching up of Hearts?
1. Chapter 1

Stitched up in love

Houka flicked through the Nudist Beach security cameras for the eighth time in three hours. Sighing, he clicked on camera 203 and sat back in his chair watching the blonde haired boy rush around the room. Houka smiled behind his black turtle necked outfit, his blue leaned glasses occupied the bridge of his nose. The amount of times he'd watched this boy run back and fourth, draw, design and make was unbelievable. The Blonde hair bounced fluidly around the tailors shoulders as he worked flawlessly, the computing committee chair found this his daily routine. Going to school, morning meetings, to his desk to watch Iori work, out for luch then back to his desk again. He even made excuses to go see the tailor; a Camera fault, a machine showing up on his screen or even to cheek on how the Goku uniforms were.

The sound of an automatic door opened behind him, giving him just enough time to flick to the master page of Camera's before Lady Satsuki's heals clicked on the computer-type floor. Turning his chair he smiled as the almost naked Satsuki stood before him, "Lady Satsuki, what a surprise" he unzipped the front of the Black fabric to speak to her properly.

"Watching Iori again nee Inumuta?" she smirked falling back in a chair opposite him, crossing her legs which he was grateful for. "How many years has it been? 2 or 3?" The black haired woman asked a slight smirk playing on her lips as Houka pushed his glasses back up his nose with his index finger before sighing and leaning back. The smallest mention of Iori and his cheeks were flushed a bright rose pink in contrast to his light blue lenses.

"3 years, 4 months and 2 days" Houka corrected as he reached to the side of him dragging number 203 onto a projector fixed at the ceiling. The Tailor was still hard at work, this time on Saganeyama's new Goku uniform. Iori's delicate hands stitched the 3 stars on expertly. Satsuki coughed as her 'dog' had been caught up watching her butlers nephew work, Houka snapped back as he sat up. "What did you come to see me for lady Satsuki?" Inumuta asked in a monotone voice.

"I actually came here to speak to you about Iori, Houka" Satsuki looked the computer geek in the eye with her ice-cold expression. Houka swallowed the lump in his throat, "I have made plans for you two" Satsuki said with a smiled. Houka let out the breath he didn't know he was holding, his eyes wide and his posture straight up.

"WHAT!?" He exclaimed as he looked the ice cold girl in the eye, what had she just said. "P-Plans.. a Date!?" He brain jumped in as he fell back into his chair. A Date with Iori, the blush soon sprung on the boys cheeks again.

"Well I'll leave you too it" Stasuki coughed looking at the boys tightening outfit, "5pm Houka i'll tell Iori everything else" she chuckled an evil plan in her mind for the two boys. leaving Inumuta there she walked into the sewing room where Iori was busy ordering some one stars about. "Iori-chan!" she giggled trying to flirt with him a little, 'no point not cheeking right?' she thought.

"Satsuki San," Iori looked at her and blushed slightly as her breast were firmly squeezed onto his bare chest. Iori ignored them and looked at the floor, "So you are gay then?" she smiled at the Tailor before getting a shocked expression from his features.

"You have a date," The noble smirked pulling back from the shorter boy, "With Houka" she finished as the Blonde looked at her the bright Crimson shining under the orange mask.


	2. Chapter 2

Stitched up in Love part 2

Inumuta arrived at Shiro's allocated Hotel room in the most expensive part of the Island. "Room 203" Houka read out then chuckled, "Damn Satsuki sama" he cursed under his breath as he stuffed the paper back into his light blue skinny jeans pocket. Knocking on the door 3 times he smiled at the Tailors voice coming from deep inside the room as the bluenette switched the heavy golden bag from his left to his right. Houka had thought it was in bad nature to show up for a date with out something the other would want.

Imunta had acquired some of the best fabrics in the whole of Japan and the world including golden silk Egyptian cotton, black velvet and finally; Ivory and mother of pearl embroiled with platinum letters. Houka run his finger across the letters on the white handkerchief "Iori Shirou" it spelt. Inumuta blushed as he placed the cloth back in the bag, took a deep breath an knocked on the door three times, getting louder with each knock. This was it.

The door opened. There stood Iori in a black T-shirt, White skinny jeans and Black converse. Shirou's Gas mask was gone and had been replaced with a Orange scarf, Iori smiled "H-Hey" he whispered blush raising and burning his ears. Houka thrust the bag into Iori's hands. Iori blushed "Thank you.." He whispered as he opened up the bag.

Iori's amber eyes grew wide as he pulled out the hankie, "I-Imunta.." He whispered looking up at the slightly taller boy. Placing it back in the back slowly and carefully he put it on the side as he locked up the room. Taking Houka's arm , he hugged it tightly and reached up kissing the others cheek. "Thank you" Again he whispered as they started walking and Inumuta's cheeks contrasted with his blue hair.

They waltzed down the hallway to the elevator, taking it to the top floor restaurant. Houka looked down at his side at the excited blonde boy, his cheeks were a light crimson matching his own now. "Is it the first time you've been?" Inumuta asked as they passed the eighth floor in the mahogany and golden wallpaper elevator.

"Yeah, you?" Iori asked looking up at the other then down at himself. "I'm not quite dressed right am I?" The tailor blushed before looking at Houka's Blue t-shirt, black jeans and white combats.

"Neither of us are" Houka chuckled as the elevator dinged to announced their arrival to the fourteenth floor, thirteen being missed out because of superstition. "After you" the bluenette smiled taking Iori's small hand in his own and bowing at the other chuckled and stepped out into the dim light floor.

Rose petals lay from the elevator into another room at the end of the hall way. Following the pink, yellow, white, purple and red rose petals to the big oak doors. As they grew closer the doors opened on their own as a bright light teemed out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Stitched up in love, Chapter 3.

Iori and Houka gasped as the full room became clear to them, A table stood in the middle of the Red and Black room. They walked up to the table to see the full prospect of the room; to the left an en suite and to the right a king sized bed with red rose petals, chocolate. Shiro chuckled slightly at the note on the table, "Well looks like Sastuki out did herself" Iori smiled as he took his seat infront of the silver platter of food.

"I agree," Houka whispered as he looked over the golden candelabra, complete with vanilla scented candle, at the Blonde haired boy. The candle light reflected in Iori's eyes, Inumuta was smitten. The two boy's ate the stake that had been prepared to their liking, also a sweet red wine that was complimentary to the Stake.

~~~~ eating stuff blah yum yum sorry it will make me hungry~~~

When they had both finished eating Houka stood up, took Iori's hand and pulled him up with him. "Iori, I really like you" Houka whispered as he looked down at the floor, "I've liked you for years" the 3 star confessed. Just as Houka was about to apologise his lips were met with Shirou's.

As the blonde pulled away he looked into Houka's eyes, "I've liked you too, for years" The tailor whispered before their lips met for the second time and the third and the fourth.

Iori lead the bluenette to the bed, pushing him onto the soft mattress. "I've been trying to tell you how I feel for years Houka," Iori paused and pulled off the top layer of his clothes. Taking the soft, pale hand in his own he placed it against his chest.

"My heart is yours Inumuta Houka" the tailor smiled as he leaned forward and kissed the computer wiz.

HEY GUYS! Ali here, so, sex scene? no sex scene? tell me!

do you like it? should i stop? am i missing anything? Its so short, im so sorry but im worried about my exam results...


End file.
